Life
by Foxykirby
Summary: Riddick and Jack are living together. Riddick messes up. This is my 2nd fic, so I have no clue what I'm doing.
1. OOPS!

Life

An: My 2nd fic, nobody looked at my 1st fic, so I guess I'm a bad writer.

Summmery: Jack and Riddick living together. Riddick messes up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Riddick or Jack related.

A girl with short brown hair with blonde streaks slowly walked through the door dragging her backpack behind.

"I'm home," she mumbled to herself more than anyone since nobody was in the room. A silence responded back. Something was going down if Riddick wasn't there when she got home from school. Jack jogged around the house looking for any signs of Riddick. She checked his room last. When she opened the door, she dropped her bag in shock of what she saw.

"What the hell!" Jack screamed as she saw Riddick screwing some whore. As soon as Riddick heard the bag drop he stopped screwing the girl and turned his head to look at Jack. Her mouth was wide open like a fish out of water. Jack's face went from shocked to pissed off in a matter of seconds. She stormed out of his room into her room. A loud slamming could be heard a few second later.

By this time Riddick had rolled off of the girl and was rubbing his head. He was thinking about how stupid he was. When they first got to the new town Jack and Riddick had made up rules so they could live together without killing each other. He broke the first one. Don't bring whore into the house.

"Well that didn't go well," he told himself. He looked around the room and then finally at the girl.

"I don't see the problem," she pouted. "She left, so can we keep going?" She started touching him in random places, trying to get him back into the mood. "I mean you are paying for it and I've only been here for like 30 minutes. You might as well get your moneys worth," she explained and then placed herself on him.

"Shit! Shut up and get off of me so I can think for a second," he growled at her and pushed her off of him. The force almost knocked her off the bed. He thought for a second then spoke. "Crap! Jack is so pissed. You gotta go. Now!" When she didn't move he tossed her out the bed, she lied on the floor, stunned. No one had ever treated her this bad.

"Whatever!" She gathered her clothes and dressed as quickly as possible then left. Outside the sound of screeching tires could be heard. Riddick fell back in bed contemplating what he was going to say to Jack. He had royally screwed up. He had forgotten she was coming home right after school. Usually she went to one of her friends' houses or did some activity after school.

He put on his usual black tank and cargos and walked to Jack's door. She must of heard him because she yelled go away right as he brought he had up to knock on the door.

"You can't avoid me forever!" he growled and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He knew she couldn't stand the smell of skank on him. Jack yelled back some comment but he was already in the bathroom.


	2. Shower Riddick's POV

YAY! 2nd chapter, hot off the press! I didn't think I could actually write more than one. Plz review. This is my 2nd fic.  
It's about Jack and Riddick living together and Riddick messes up. I dont own Riddick or Jack_

* * *

_

Shower 

Riddick turned the water on the hottest setting, slid off all his clothes and got into the shower. He wanted the feeling of skank off of him, burning his skin was the only way. He just sat under the water for awhile thinking about what to say to Jack when she actually let him talk to her. He figured it would be awhile but she would come around. She had too, doesn't she? They lived in pretty close quarters and did almost everything together. They even synchronized their schedules to be with each other as much as possible but he just screwed that up. He enjoyed just being with Jack, watching a movie, eating or anything mundane thing she wanted to do. He would get antsy if she was later than she said she would be.

He couldn't tell Jack the real reason why she caught him having sex with a random person. He knew she knew about brothels and things because of her living on the street. She used to work at one doing tiny jobs for them for Allah's sake! Besides the fact that he thought she was coming home later, he had a craving for his sexual needs to be satisfied. Maybe it was being around Jack all the time. He was going stir crazy without any. He was only a man after all. He started noticing Jack changing throughout the years they lived together. It had been like 5 years. She was in her last year of schooling, this year she would be 18. Jack had already gotten past the stage where she could look and act like a boy. She had all the curves and attributes of a budding, beautiful woman.

Wait. What? He stopped and thought about what just went through his head. He shouldn't be thinking those things about the kid. She was practically his sister. He noticed that Riddick Jr was getting a little bit excited. Definitely a bad sign. He soaped up then rinsed off as quickly as possible. He had to take a walk or something. He was afraid of what might happen if he stayed in the house any longer. He hopped out of the shower, the towel around his waist tied loosely was just barely hanging on. The water droplets rolled down his muscular body but their path was blocked by the towel.

Walking to his room he left a water trail. He got dressed in all black-a tank and cargo pants. Before leaving he looked at Jack's door and yelled to Jack that he was leaving. He didn't expect an answer and he didn't receive one either. He went out the door and locked it behind him. At least he remembered to lock that door. Should of thought of that earlier.

* * *

What did ya think? Plz review. I can't get any better if I don't have comments. Thanks. Happy St Patty's day! Yea, my b-day is now only in a week!  



	3. Shower Jack's POV

Shower-Jack's POV

Jack heard the shower turn on a little while after she stormed into her room. She was crying her eyes out and very surprised Riddick couldn't hear her with those ultra ears of his.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe he broke one of our rules. I mean how hard is it to go to a stupid brothel? I might as well burn those sheets because the smell of skank isn't going to come out with just one wash. I'm so disgusted and pissed. Why would he bring her here? Why would he even pay for it when he could had me? I loved him ever since he saved me from that hammer head on the planet. I know I will never stop loving him. Every guy that tries to date me gets rejected because they don't look like Riddick or act like him. I've dated a few guys that resembled Riddick but it only lasted for a bit. Riddick usually scared then off before I get a chance to know them. But what am I thinking? Riddick only likes me as a little kid sister and that's never going to change. He still calls me kid! But that's not the point. The point is he shouldn't of brought her here and I'm not talking to him until he begs for forgiveness or at least apologizes. Knowing me though I'll probably just forgive the big, sexy guy because he's Riddick.

Oh, I just heard the shower go off. I wonder if I should go in there and act like I have to brush my teeth or something. He would get so freaked out. It would be great to see him squirm. He has to know I'm pissed at him and me going in there would just make him stumble on his words and make lame excuse as to why the whore was in the house. I think I should go do it. When I opened my door I heard Riddick coming out of the bathroom. Since my room was a door down from the bathroom I could him but he couldn't see me. He could of heard me opening my door if he was paying attention. That towel he is wearing has to be illegal! It's just barely hanging on of his waist! I saw a few water droplets bead down his gorgeous back. This is just torture. I love the way his hips move and his butt is just so tight! It makes me want to run up to him and get a good squeeze.

**Normal POV**

Jack snapped out of fantasy world when she heard his door close. She went back into her room and gently closed her door. About 10 minutes later she heard him call out that he was leaving, she didn't respond back. Promptly after she heard the front door shut and lock.

**Jack's POV**

Well he could be gone for an hour up to almost a day. You never really know with Riddick. The one thing I do know is he will always come back to me. That's what I really love about him. That and the fact that we can kill anyone who messes with us without thinking twice about it. I might as well eat and try to get some homework done. I can't rely on Riddick for everything.

* * *

**AN: I just finished this chapter now I'm going to bed. It's sort of short but I'm tired, hehe. I feel like a writing machine. Thanks for all your reviews it felt like christmas! I glad you guys liked my work! I don't really know where I'm going with this fic so the next chapter might take a bit longer to write. Hope you had a nice St Patrick's Day! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Plz review.  
**


End file.
